Bloody Hell
by TMNTforeves1
Summary: Lock dares his girlfriend Adrianna to go in a room for 1 minute and gets her and the town in danger can he save the town or will Shock have to save it herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lock and Adrianna were exploring an 100 year old abandon house.

"I dare you to go in that room for 1 minute" Lock dared Adrianna.

"Are you sure it's safe Lock?" Adrianna asked Lock nervously.

"I'm sure it's safe Adri just call for me if you need help" Lock said knowing that there would be nothing for her to yell for help.

Adrianna opened the door.

"See you in 1 minute" Adrianna said giving him a smile.

Adrianna entered the room shutting the door hearing a creak from it being their for 100 years.

"This look's alright" Adrianna said looking around the old room.

Adrianna toke 1 step hearing a scream.

Adrianna saw a ghost appear in the room blood shot eyes.

Adrianna turned around banging on the door for lock to open it.

"LOCK HELP!" Adrianna yelled trying to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge.

Before Lock could answer the ghost grabbed Adrianna pulling her.

Adrianna let a scream before the ghost and her disappeared.

Lock opened the door seeing that Adrianna was nowhere to be found.

"Adri?" Lock asked looking around for the room to see if Adrianna was hiding or laying on the ground hurt but she wasn't there.

Lock looked out the window seeing she fell out the window but she wasn't lying on the ground unconscious.

Lock ran out of the room to go to Jack's house to tell him what happened.

"What will he do to me when I tell him?" Lock thought aloud.

He never experienced what would Jack do to him if lock got his daughter in trouble or terrible hurt and now Lock was thinking about the things he will do to him.

Lock entered Jack's house.

"Hey lock where's Adri?" Jack said not seeing Adrianna behind Lock or holding his hand.

"Um.." Lock said nervously looking at the floor.

Jack crouched down to be the same height as Lock and looked at him in the eye.

Lock looked at the walls so he wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Lock where is she?" Jack asked Lock.

"Uh uh she's with Shock" Lock lied.

"Stop lying and tell me the truth!" Jack demanded.

Lock looked at Jack seeing that he was glaring at him.

"Well.. we were at this 100 year old abandon house.." Lock started to say.

"AND!" Jack deamaned for a full story.

"I I I.. dared her to go into a room for 1 minute and she screamed for me to open the door and when I opened it she wasn't there" lock said closing his eyes being ready for a punch in the face.

"THEN GO BACK AND LOOK FOR HER!" Jack said pushing him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lock opened his eyes feeling a little bit of pain coming from his palm of his hands.

Lock stand's up.

Lock quickly opened the gate to exit out of Jack's house and quickly ran straight for the 100 year old house.

"Ok Lock lets get Adrianna before you get killed by her father" lock said walking towards the door.

Lock tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on door!" Lock said struggling to move the knob.

The door fell onto it side making Lock jump back.

"Wow this house is really old!" Lock said looking at the door almost broken in pieces from it's fall.

Lock entered the old room seeing Adrianna unconscious on the ground.

"Finally I found you!" Lock said picking up Adrianna.

"Were you wearing these clothes?" Lock said trying to remember what she was wearing.

Lock walked out of the old house going straight towards Jack's house.

Standing in the corner of the house sat the real Adrianna crying.

"He didn't get me!" Adrianna cried.

"It's ok" a familiar voice said.

"Jack?" Adrianna asked.

"No dad" jake said stepping out of the shadow relieving himself.

"What happened to you?" Adrianna asked her father.

He had blood dripping down from 1 of his eyes, his white shirt was ripped, and his bony fingers had blood on all of them.

"Nothing's wrong with me" Jack said.

Adrianna didn't want to chat with her father she wanted to cry that Lock got the wrong Adrianna.

Adrianna wrapped her arms around her father crying in his white shirt.

Jack stroked her hair.

With his other hand he picked up a shot filled with poison in it and smiled evilly.

Lock opened the door to Jack's house.

"Ok I got Adri" Lock said panting from running all the way to jack's house.

Jack grabbed Adrianna from Lock's arms.

"THIS ISN'T ADRI DUMBO GO BACK AND GET THE REAL ONE!" Jack screamed at Lock.

"Um ok" Lock said nervously.

Lock started to walk towards the door.

Jack grabbed Lock by his shirt.

"Bring this 1 back!" Jack said glaring at Lock.

"Oh right" Lock laughed nervously.

Lock picked up the fake Adrianna.

Lock looked at the fake Adrianna and bumped in the wall.

Lock laughed a little.

"Go!" Jack said through gritted teeth.

Lock quickly ran out of the house going straight for the old house hoping to get the right 1.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lock went back to the old house.

He saw 2 coffins by where the door was.

"That wasn't there was it?" Lock thought.

Lock put the fake Adrianna down on the floor.

Lock opened the door coffin doors seeing Jack and Adrianna standing there looking at Lock with blood shot eyes.

"Jack how did you get here before me?" Lock asked stepping a few steps backwards to get to the door so he can break out in a run.

Jack and Adrianna stepped out of the coffins walking towards Lock.

"What happened to you babe?!" Lock asked in shock seeing Adrianna had blood dripping from her eye that was scratched up, her white shirt was ripped up with blood stains on the shirt, her had blood stains too, her fingers were ripped and had blood covered all over them relieving her bones.

"She's mine now" Jack said in a dark voice that made Lock's blood go cold.

"I need to get out of here!"Lock said reaching for the door knob.

Before he could twist the door knob Adrianna touched his hand.

"Stay" she said almost in a deadly whisper.

Lock would do anything for his girlfriend but know was not the time her girlfriend look like bloody hell and he needed to save her somehow.

Lock pushed her bony fingers away making her hiss and blood drip from her scratched up eyes.

"Sorry babe but I have to go" Lock said finally getting the knob to turn.

Lock ran out of the old house heading straight towards his tree house which was located in the woods.

Adrianna watched Lock run towards his home the blood was fading and everything started to heal as she watched her lover enter his house.

Jack stroked her back.

"Will get him and will destroy the town and make it ours" Jack whispered in her ear.

Adrianna came back still dripping and all of her scratches returned.

She smiled an evil smile.

"Tonight is the night we should kill everybody and destroy Halloween town" Adrianna said heading back to her coffin.

"But right now we shall sleep to become more powerful" Jack said heading back to his coffin.

"See you tonight father" Adrianna said entering her coffin and closing it shut.

"Sleep well daughter" Jack said entering his coffin and closing it shut as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Guys I need to tell you something" Lock said panting from his run to get to his tree house.

"What is it?" Shock asked her older brother.

"This is all my fault" Lock said sitting on the couch.

"What's all your fault?" Barrel asked his brother while licking a lollipop.

"Today me and Adrianna went to this 100 year old abandon house.." Lock started.

Shock glared at her brother making a fist she loved her friend Adrianna as a sister if something bad happened to her she would kill someone and curse at them until they were crying them selfs to sleep.

"And I dared her to go in this room for 1 minute and when she went in it he started screaming for me and when I went in it she wasn't their" Lock said.

"Is she ok did you find her?" Shock said started to get angry.

"When I came back again because Jack demanded to get her so I went back and I found her but I got the wrong one and when I toke the fake one back there 2 coffins and when I opened it jack and Adrianna were there and they look like bloody hell" Lock said.

"The oggie started the bloody hell" Shock blurted out.

"What's that?" Barrel asked his sister Shock.

"It's a poison it can make anybody possessed and they want to kill everybody that comes across them and when you look into there blood for 4 mutinies you'll become one of them said.

"Can anybody cure it?!" Lock asked.

"Yes you have to fight one of them and everybody gets cured if they have it" Shock said.

"I'm going to go see Sally" Lock said heading for the door.

"Why?" Shock asked.

"She's the only one that makes sense around here" Lock said walking out of the door.

"Well he does have a point" Barrel said to his sister.

When he gets there

"Hey Sally can you help me with something" Lock said.

"What is it?" Sally asked him.

"Can you make a bandanna?" Lock asked.

"Sure lets go upstairs" Sally said.

An evil smile spread across her face, blood dripping from her eye.

Sally and Lock went upstairs going in her room.

"Hey Sally your arm kinda ripped up" Lock pointed out.

"Oh it's been like that" Sally said.

Lock saw blood drip on the floor.

Lock gasped.

Sally turned around.

"You you bloody hell!" Lock said starting to walk towards the door.

Sally locked the door.

Lock looked around for an escape and spotted the window.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" lock said under his breath.

Lock opened the window and jumped out before Sally could beat him to it.

That night.

The 2 coffin doors opened.

"Time to kill Halloween town and turn into bloody hell town" Adrianna said stepping out of her coffin.

"Before we do that" Jack said stepping out of his coffin.

"Yes father" Adrianna said looking at her father.

"Kill the oogie boys first then will get started" Jack whispered in her ear.

"Yes father I won't let you down" Adrianna said walking out of the old house.

Adrianna ran towards the woods jumping on each tree.

In the tree house.

"Remember the hole entire plan?" Lock asked her sister Shock who was wearing a black bandanna so she wouldn't fall under the spell by the blood dripping from their eyes.

"I know it by heart if I had one" Shock chuckled.

"Ok she's coming" Lock said seeing Adrianna jump down from the tree and making it's way towards the door.

Lock hid behind the counter so she wouldn't see him.

Barrel was hiding in the bathroom licking a brand new lollipop.

Shock turned around looking at the kitchen counter.

Adrianna barged in.

"Hello Shock" Adrianna said coldly.

"Hi" Shock said turning around relieving that she was wearing a black bandana.

"You can never win you'll die in seconds and your soul will be bloody hell" Adrianna said through gritted teeth.

Shock picked up a teeth from her pocket and got up from the chair walking towards Adrianna.

"Did I ever tell you I don't have a soul" Shock said stabbing Adrianna in ribs.

"NO!" Adrianna screamed in pain falling to the floor.

Lock got up from his hiding spot and stand by Shock's side.

"She's ok she's just unconscious" Shock said.

Halloween town was saved and the fake jack had disappeared and Adrianna, and Sally were back to normal who would've done it without Shock.

THE END!


End file.
